Hamster Whose Line Is It Anyway
by LT8
Summary: Parody.
1. Superheroes

Disclaimer LT8 does not own anything mentioned. Thank you.  
Boss Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway. On todays shw we have... SUNFLOWER SEEDS! Oxnrd, Bonjour! Bijou, All the ladies love me. Stan, and last but not least Let's go have an adventure Hamtaro! I'm Boss and let's get this show started. Okay. If you have never seen the show here is what happens. These guys (and girls) are going to make everything right here on stage as they go. First thing is... Superheroes! Okay, Oxnard is going to be the main superhero. What should his name be?  
random Hamster SUNFLOWER DUDE!  
Boss Okay we have Sunflower Dude. Okay what happens is everyone is going to give a name to the person who comes in after them. Now we need Sunflower Dude's problem. What is it?  
2nd Random Hamster No more sunflower seeds!  
Oxnard Sunflower seeds? Where?  
Boss Not now Oxnard. Okay so there are no more sunflower seeds. And... GO!  
Oxnard Yay! Time for breakfeast! ::goes over to fake invisible cabinet::... What? I can't find any. NOOOOOOOO!!! ::Hamtaro comes in:: Thank-Q for coming ICHEWONEVERYTHINGBOY!  
Hamtaro Must chew! ::chews on Oxnard:: Bleck! You taste like hamster. ::Stan comes in:: Than-Q for getting here so quickly HUGMESTANPLUSHIE!  
Stan Squeeze my right paw to here what I say. ::Oxnard squeezes paw:: There are no more sunflowers either.  
Oxnard   
::Bijou comes in:: Stan Than-Q for getting here MADEOUTOFSUNFLOWERSEDSGIRL!  
Oxnard Sunflower seeds!?! ::chews on Bijou::  
Bijou Yes. I got some seeds for you. (obviously) Well I must be going to give some sunflower seeds to everyone else I know. Bye-Q! ::walks off stage::  
Stan Squeeze my paw to here what I say. ::Hamtaro chews on paw:: I must be going. Bye-Q ::walks off stage::  
Hamtaro Must chew on hamster cage bars! ::walks off stage::  
Boss Bzzt. Okay that was great. Time for a commercial break!  



	2. Newscasters

Chap 2!  
Disclaimer LT8 does not own any of the things mentioned here. Thank you.  
Boss Okay and we're back! The next scene is... Newscasters. Okay, Hamtaro and Oxnard will be hinting clues to Stan who is standing in front of the big screen.(I don't know if this is   
the right title or not.) Stan cannot see what is behind him, and... GO!  
Hamtaro We'll be back to 101 ways to get out of a cage in just a second. We have a top news story and Stan is at the scene. Okay Stn. What's happening out there right now?  
::behind stan is scenes from various episodes where Howdy says one of his lame jokes. (which is praticly every one I've seen.)  
Stan Well Hamtaro... there isn't a lot of action going on here.  
Oxnard Well Stan, can you not understand it?  
Stan Well, yes Oxnard. Now that you mention it it is quite pointless. It makes no sense whatsoever. It's not even funny.  
Hamtaro Well Stan, it does seem very pointless. Do you suggest we stare at him angrily?  
Stan Well, yes. I was thinking that. We should probably yell at him to...  
::Bzzt! Buzzer sounds.::  
Boss Okay that's it. stan what was the scene behind you?  
Stan Was it Howdy saying one of his lame jokes?  
Boss Why yes it is! negative one million points to Howdy for his jokes.  
::Howdy is sitting in the crowd::  
Howdy Hey I heard that!  
Boss You were supposed to. Okay time for another comercial.  
Sorry that that chapter was shorter than the other one. Please review and I'll tell you how to make this. ((__CRAYOLA___(((You reviewers should put in ideas for songs, scenes, etc.)


	3. Important Info!

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!  
You guys need to send me more suggestions because I only got like... 3!!! come on! I just want some ideas!! What is so wrong with asking for a few more suggestions??? Also send me suggestions for Scenes from a hat. that is the next one I'm doing.


	4. SCENES FROM A HAT! FINALLY!

the real chapter 3! YAY!  
Boss Okay, we're back again and the next scene is... Scenes From A Hat!  
audience (not worthy of being capitilized.)   
Bijou How can it be scenes from a hat when it is already a scene?  
Boss It is because there should be an organization called ETWFB' which means exterminate the wortless fatso barney' , and because I said so.  
audience   
Boss Okay, if you haven't seen this before than this is what happens. The four hamsters come up and make up scenes to fit the discriptions on the cards that I pull out. We chose the best cards that the (reviewers) sent us. (Which is only like 8 scenes.) Okay, and the first one is The good and the bad news' and...GO!  
::Hamtaro steps up:: Hamtaro Well Howdy is gone...Oxnard when did you get so big?  
::Hamtaro steps off and Stan steps on:: Stan Well the city is finally rid of cats ::sees an invisible sign:: what's this secret cat club meeting to kill all the hamsters in the world relocated to LA' mean?  
::walks off Oxnard comes on:: Oxnard Well I'm finally on my diet ::sees sign:: Oh no! they rescheduled the all-you-can-eat-sunflower-seed-buffe next week!  
Boss Okay, next is If Adaolf Hitler came back from the dead...' and ... GO!  
Bijou Yay! The French will once again rule! ::everyone gives her weird looks::  
Boss Okay... I think that ends that. The next one is People who shoulden't sing'.  
Hamtaro All I can say is Howdy.  
Oxnard I'm singing in the rain...  
Bijou Britney Spears. (Yay!!!!)  
Boss and we'll do the rest of the Scenes from a hat in the next chap. REVIEW! DARTH VADER CAMMANDES YOU! FOR HE IS THE RULER OF THE WORLD! UNLIKE THAT BUTT_UGLY GOOD ANAKIN!


	5. 2 Scenes from a hat

Yay! I'm finally updating!  
::crowd cheers:: Thank you, thank you! now continuing on with scenes from a hat!  
  
  
Boss And we're back! coughfinallycough. Next is things you shoulden't lick.  
Hamtaro Someone's hand.  
Stan Skateboards dude.  
Boss And now i'm continuing on. Next is what Laura thinks Hamtaro is thinking.  
Bijou   
::everyone laughs as the camera does a close-up of Hamtaro like they do to Colin on the show.::  
Hamtaro Let me be your lightning rod of hate.' (quote from Colin.)  
Stan My turn! Let's go on an adventure!  
Boss Let's move on to... the dating game! What happens here is Oxnard, Hamtaro, and Stan are bachelorettes (if that's how you spell it.) that have a weird personallity to them that Bijou has to guess. And...   
::Hamtaro laughs at his card.::  
go!  
Bijou Okay! Bachelorette #. If you were to take me on a date where would you take me to any restraunt you know of where would you take me?  
Stan ::who has to act like Harry from zoids. You know the one with the Blitz team?:: I would never go out on a date with you! I will always love my darling leena! And...  
Boss It's time to go! Give LT8 more suggestions for personalities! Or else all the sdgundam characters will come and kill you! :) r


	6. Important note!

I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time but... YOU GUYS HAVE TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! THAT'S WHAT THE AUDIENCE DOES ON THE SHOW AND THE READERS OF THIS FANFICTION IS THE AUDIENCE SO YOU HAVE TOGIVE ME SUGGESTIONS BY REVIEWING! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE AN SN ON FANFICTION! Okay I'm done now. I'm serious. If you guys don't give me suggestions then I can't make this fanfiction. Though no song parts unless you want to do it for me. Here is my e-mail address so you can send me the songs you want on here if any. Bowseroveryouyahoo.com


End file.
